


No Answers

by thisiswhyishouldntwritefanfic



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswhyishouldntwritefanfic/pseuds/thisiswhyishouldntwritefanfic
Summary: Veronica has doubts.





	No Answers

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on my updates, I swear I was. And then... the one was all crap and the other was... okay but too long and then I find out my work pulled something infinitely stupid and ruined my weekend, and it's too late at night to do anything about it, but I'm still a mess thanks to them and their endless stupidity and I either want to quit or do something else drastic, and so... no updates.
> 
> Fic instead. In part this wanted to go into this idea I've been vaguely toying with for a time travel AU (and not one where Veronica or JD wakes up and repeats Heathers over, this is more Timeless inspired, I'm a dork) but it doesn't have to be that. It can fit just about any canon/universe it wants to, so... yeah. I left it like this.
> 
> And now my note is almost as long as my fic, oops. Me and my terrible moods...

* * *

“I don't think I can do this anymore,” Veronica admitted, not looking at him as she spoke. “Every time we fix something, something else ends up breaking.”

He said nothing, lighting a cigarette instead and passing it to her. She took a drag and let out a breath, watching the smoke rise. She wasn't sure if she expected him to deny it or agree, but his silence didn't help any.

“You could say something.”

“What am I supposed to say?”

“Something. Anything. Disagree with me. Agree. Tell me I'm being stupid. That we can actually make it better instead of worse. Tell me you already knew and that's why you're leaving. You just came to say goodbye.”

He wrapped his arms around her, and she sunk into the embrace, wanting nothing more than the comfort of how it felt in his arms. Here, like this, she could pretend the world wasn't ending around them, that they could actually make this—them—work.

“Don't let go.”

His only response was to tighten his grip.


End file.
